Kyrieloid
Kyrieloid (キリエロイド - Kirieroido) is an alien that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Tiga. He appeared in episodes 3. Subtitle: Fire Demon Warrior (炎魔戦士 - Honō ma senshi) Ultraman Tiga Powers/Abilities *Cryptic Ray: Kyrieloid can fire an orange ray of energy from his hands. It is very powerful. *Human Disguise: Kyrieloid can disguise itself as a normal human. But in their human form, they have telekinetic powers. *Possession: Kyrieloid can possess humans for short periods of time. History Kyrieloid was the result of a race of devil-like creatures whom had viewed themselves as prophets for Mankind's future. When one of the devils took the form of a deceased man known as Mitsuo Itahashi, he began prophecising a "renewal" of Earth by setting fire to those were impure (by their standards.) All the while, the being stalked Captain Iruma of GUTS in hopes of making her see that he and his race were the rightful "guardians" of Earth instead of Ultraman Tiga as the Kyrieloids have been inhabiting Earth much longer than Tiga had been. When Iruma refused to accept them as their new guardians, Kyrieloid left her to die in a building that was set to be destroyed by Kyrieloid's flames. Once the people were safety evacuated and Ultraman Tiga had arrived to save Iruma from the explosion, Kyrieloid revealed his true form after exposing himself to his own energy, and began fighting Tiga. The two seemed evenly matched until Tiga transformed to Speed type. While Kyrieloid’s speed was impressive, Tiga’s was greater and he began gaining the upper hand with a barrage of kicks until Kyrieloid began using his Creptic Ray to gain the advantage. Kyrieloid kept up his assault and managed to weaken Tiga, but GUTS and Iruma called support to Tiga, giving him new strength. Tiga then froze Kyrieloid with his Tiga Freezer attack before switching back to Omni-Type and blowing Kyeloid to pieces with his Zepellion Ray. Trivia *Suit actor: Toshio Miyake. *Voice actor: Shoji Sato. *Originally, Kyrieloid's episode was to feature a monster. But Kyrieloid was created instead because it would be a fresh new styled enemy as opposed to another monster. Kyrieloid II Another alien of Kyrieloid's race would appear later on in episode 25 of Ultraman Tiga. Powers/Abilities Normal Type *Adaptation: Kyrieloid II can transform his body into a different form to make his opponent's fighting style. Power Type *Blades: In Power-Type, Kyrieloid II spots a pair of sharp blades on his forearms, which are used as weapons. Sky Type *Flight: In Sky-Type, Kyrieloid II sprouts a pair of blue wings from his back and is capable of flying at fast speeds. History After the failure of the first Kyrieloid, several more prophets resurfaced and brainwashed a major population of people in Japan into believing that an Angel has come to Earth for their second judgement. The Kyrieloid aliens also fooled the people into believing that Ultraman Tiga was the devil and so prepared to open up a gateway from Hell to Earth preparing to "purge" all those they saw were impure. Also unlike the previous Kyrieloid, several more of his race found and ambushed Daigo, pummeling him in hopes of making sure that he (as Tiga) would not interfere with their plans. Daigo however managed to survive their assult just as GUTS came to rescue him from them. Once the gateway to Hell appeared in the sky, GUTS left to take care of the gateway while Daigo transformed into Ultraman Tiga to stop it from opening himself. These actions provoked several of the aliens to merge together into another Kyrieloid. Still time however, Kyrieloid II was more prepared for Tiga in battle as it possessed the ability to transform its body into forms that mimicked Tiga's own Power and Sky Types. With his enhanced abilities, Tiga was outclassed by Kyrieloid II's powers and was put out of commission upon crashing to the ground from an air fight with Kyrieloid II in Sky-Mode. Realizing that Tiga was the real hero, GUTS broadcasted to all the brainwashed citizens of Japan that Tiga was the true hero and that Kyrieloid II had been brainwashing everyone to think otherwise. Realizing the errors of their ways the population in the city crowded to Tiga's crash site and shined as much light onto the Ultra as much as their could, reviving Tiga in the process. Realizing Tiga was still alive, Kyrieloid II returned to the Earth and resumed battling Tiga, but Tiga's new consumption of light allowed him to manhandle Kyrieloid II with ease. Ultimately, Kyrieloid II was destroyed when Tiga hurled the Demon towards the gateway to hell and blown up by Tiga's Zepellion Ray. Trivia *Suit actor: Toshio Miyake. *Voice actor: Shoji Sato. *Kyrieloid's costume was the original Kyrieloid's costume, just modifyed. Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth Kyrieloid reappeared in the Video Game, Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth. Kyrieloid appeared in episode 4 of the game's story mode. In the video game's story, he is once again seen battling Ultraman Tiga, but manages to retreat from the fight and hides underground. When Tiga appears underground in persuit after the devil, he is confront by Gomora (who had recently fought with Ultraman and lost his tail.) After Tiga has defeated Gomora, Kyrieloid returns to confront Tiga again, this time mutated by Chaos Organism into "Chaos Kyrieloid." However despite his increased power, Tiga manages to defeat him once again. *In his Video Game appearance, Kyrieloid appears to be designed after his Kyrieloid II design. Gallery Kyrieloid.png|Kyrieloid Kyrieloid 2.png|Kyrieloid II Multi-Type Kyrieloid 2 power.png|Kyrieloid II Power-Type Kyrieloid 2 sky.png|Kyrieloid II Sky-Type Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Tiga Kaiju Category:Videogame characters